Zenya Kurtarov
Zenya Kurtarov was born on November 12, 1992 in Saint Petersburg, Soviet Union (Actually Russian Federation), and joined the Russian Army sometime before the start 2012. According to Kurtarov, his father was a musician, who, during the "War in Donbass" conflict, played music by patriotic composers with his violin. His music was a symbol of hope for his fellow countrymen, but a symbol of defiance to the ukranians, and Zenya never forgot the sound of his music even years later. His father had his throat slit by a ukranian while he slept, one of the many reasons Zenya hated the ukranian soldiers. In the past, Zenya was a good person. However, his personality changed greatly when his sister was killed, turning him insane. She is now a vengeful and angered person. 'Biography' 'Battle of Donetsk Oblast' In his first mission during 2012, was a sniper trying to assassinate the ukranian president Petro Poroshenko. As one of the only two survivors of a brutal ukranian massacre near a fountain, she is saved from being executed by feigning death. It is here that she and Yakov Pavlov first meet each other, with Kurtarov explaining his situation to Yakov. Kurtarov, who can no longer snipe precisely as a marksman due to his injured hand and blown off trigger finger, gives Pavlov his scoped Mosin-Nagant rifle, and asks him to eliminate the president. Kurtarov guides Yakov on killing a few ukranian soldiers as ukranian bombers fly overhead, to shroud out the noise of the gunshots. She leads him through Donetsk, dueling against a ukranian sniper, and then dispatching a whole ukranian platoon with multiple soldiers equipped with flamethrowers. Then, they are saved by Pavlov's squad led by Boris, and continue with them on an assault against a ukranian communication post. After fierce fighting, Pavlov kills Poroshenko, which gives Kurtarov a hearty chuckle. They are soon attacked by ukranian tanks and soldiers. Kurtarov holds off numerous ukranian soldiers before she jumps in a canal, with Yakov soon following him. 'Army Sergeant' Later, in 2014, 9 years prior to the events of the Gorky Park, Kurtarov held the rank of Sergeant in the 29th Army Russia brigade, under the command of Captain Braditch. The two were deployed to Crimea, Ukraine on a covert operation to assassinate the russian arms dealer Yuri Orlov. While Kurtarov initially believed he had killed Orlov with an sniper rifle, Orlov survived, despite losing his left arm. The duo were then swarmed by ukranian's forces, and in the ensuing firefight, Braditch was crippled by a falling Mi-28 helicopter. Kurtarov carried Braditch to the extraction point, where they were rescued after holding their ground against ukranian forces. In another mission during 2015, Zenya and the Estonian commander Nikos Borvachov are parachuted next to a town which is under attack by ukranian ground forces. They then flee to a nearby russian outpost with the ukranian in pursuit, where they would escape in a Mil Mi-26. However, ukranian MiGs will destroy a bridge leading to the Mil Mi-26, forcing Zenya and Nikos to evacuate to another extraction point much farther away. Two atomic bombs are then dropped on the outpost, with ukranian forces finishing off any survivors before going after Zenya and Nikos. The russians will evacuate their structures and defenses after the second detonation, hastening their demise. Zenya and Nikos will receive minimal reinforcements along the way to aid them in reaching their destination. There is also a ukranian base which lies between them and the Mil Mi-26. The mission is a success, Nikos and Zenya enters the Mil Mi-26 and is airlifted from the area. 'F.S.O. Career' One year later, Kurtarov was an agent protecting President Vladimir Putin and part of the FSO,' '''It was supposed to be a routine day, but 'everything changed in the fly. She held off the ukranian terrorists that attempted to hijack the President's plane while it was en route to Hamburg. Zenya is blindsided at the beginning of the attack, and is tasked with rescuing the president's daughter. Before the plane crash, the '''FSO Commander Alexei Tarkovshy stayed with the President while Kurtarov fought with another agent who then falls out of the plane leaving only Kurtarov and Alexei to survive until the end. As Zenya struggled to not fall from the plane, the remnants of an engine slam into his section, knocking him unconscious. After the plane crash landed, she and Alexei attempted to retrieve the President. As Alexei, and others agents get ready to board the helicopter, Kurtarov opens the door only to find more ukranian soldiers holding him at gunpoint and then is shot. Alexei pulls out his gun but is shot before he is given a chance to kill the terrorist. As the terrorists gets Putin onto the helicopter, Kurtarov reaches for Alexei's pistol and kills the ukranian soldiers. This was Zenya's last mission as an agent of the FSO, and was awarded a medal for distinction in the military valour. 'F.S.B. Captain' During 2018, In the events of''' the Crimean Crisis', Kurtarov held the rank of Captain and led a FSB squad, designated '"Amadeus Brigade", from the Bering Strait, to Germany, to Turkey and finally back to Russia. Under his command throughout the events were his friend '''Yurik Pavlov and then Sgt. Vassili Kulikov, as well as others such as Gromov, Sgt. Filatov, Sgt. Leonov, Pvt. Igor and then Pvt. Kozlov. After meeting Pavlov, Amadeus Brigade is deployed to the Bering Strait and assaults an arabic cargo ship containing a nuclear device. Kurtarov is puzzled to see that there is ukranian writing on the container, along with a ukranian flag draped on the floor. As she signals the chopper for extraction of the container, the boat is fired upon by MiG-29 fighters. They are then forced to escape to the helicopter as the boat starts to sink. As they reach the helicopter and jump for safety, Yurik almost slips off, but Kurtarov grabs him just in time, saving him from falling to his death. The next related mission takes them to Ukraine in 2020, where they work with Sgt. Kamarov's pro-russians to rescue their compromised informant, Stavros. Kamarov keeps delaying the FSB team with the hope that their assistance would help him take the village from the ukranians, but acquiesces and reveals the informant's location when threatened by Pavlov. Kurtarov, Pavlov, and Vassili then storm the house where Stavros is held hostage. Once inside, Pavlov cuts the power, plunging the house into darkness and the team kill some ukranian soldiers, and three others mercs before they get Stavros. Kurtarov, along with Pavlov and Vassili, then extract Stavros on a chopper, but the chopper is shot down by an enemy surface-to-air missile and they are forced fight their way to the extraction point with the aid of an AC-130H Spectre, codename "Vodka". Along the way they save the life of an old farmer. After receiving valuable intel from Stavros, Kurtarov leads the team to Romania to capture Dmitry Karpot after he sets off a nuclear device concealed in the romanian capital city, killing thousands of russian soldiers and romanian civilians. The team fights their way through Dmitry Karpot's defenses and eventually capture him inside his safehouse, where Kurtarov tortures him for intel. Kurtarov learns that Yuri Orlov is still alive and executes Dmitry Karpot. Kurtarov tells the rest of the team about his past mission to assassinate Orlov. During the escape attempt eight hours later, the team is then extracted by a unit of the 41st Army led by Sgt. Patynsky. 'The Gorky Park bombing' After several years of hunt, the squad assumes that Yuri Orlov is hiding in Moscow and they decide not to call reinforcements, preventing Yuri's alarm. Orlov is found in the city and executed, but the squad locate a ucranian-made warhead bomb in the Gorky Park. The squad are dispatched to disarm the weapon, but the warhead is detonated by another terrorist on Yuri Orlov's last orders, wiping out the entire place, several civilians losses including Kurtarov's sister. Yurik Pavlov, Sgt. Vassili Kuliko, Gromov, Sgt. Filatov, Sgt. Leonov, Pvt. Igor and Pvt. Kozlov, are among the victims of the massive bomb explosion that destroys the park. Then, was distraught, and when she discovered that the FSB could have prevented the bombing and subsequently his sister's and squad's death, but did not due to the level of corruption in the government and military, she collapsed, turning for a brief period to rampant alcoholism before resigning in disgust, she left the army and dissapear. As she goes insane, she decides to take revenge on Russia, then secretly creates the Blue Berets Divition with dissidents of the Russian Army, and starts to build up power to launch a full-scale attack, a conflict called Operation Liberty, that ended fruitlessly. 'The Armed Republic of Dvinmiste Capia' Zenya was exiled with the rest of his soldiers and followers to a remote and abandoned island in northern Russia. There, she decided to form her own country, where she could stay away from the world corruption, while planning her next move against Russia. And so was born in 2029 the Armed Republic of Dvinmiste Capia - a vast and powerful military country formed by combining the existing terrorist groups with Zenya's own defected troops. 'See also' *'First Slavic War' *'Anya Kovaleva' *'Blue Berets Divition' *'Mayday' *'Secretariat of Intelligence of State' *'Dvinmiste Capia Armed Forces' *'Zenya Kurtarov' *'Operation Liberty' *'Armed Republic of Dvinmiste Capia' Category:Leaders Category:Leaders in Asia Category:Roleplay Category:Dvinmiste Capia-Related Pages Category:Politics & War Characters Category:Roleplay Characters